


【授权翻译】Unknown Quantities  by-thisgirlsays22

by thisgirlsays22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M, Mild Smut, 漫画剧透
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: 利威尔意识到如果他还没失去艾伦，那很快他会的。





	【授权翻译】Unknown Quantities  by-thisgirlsays22

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unknown Quantities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551886) by [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22). 



> 我翻译不出原文万分之一的美好，请有能力的妹子一定一定去看一遍太太的原文。  
> 翻译的很不成熟，有太多的揣测和意译，欢迎指正。  
> 在文章的末尾再次附上了原文的地址，请去给原作者点个Kudos吧！不需要注册也可以点。

“你他妈的怎么了？”利威尔砰的关上会议室的门，语气不善。

“没什么。”艾伦叹了口气，谨慎道。

“那你为什么不告诉我们关于王室血统的事？”

“就像我说的那样。”艾伦冷冰冰道，他那双曾无比鲜活的眼睛变得深沉，“我不想希斯特利亚受到任何伤害。”

尽管如此，利威尔的心软了下来，至少他能理解艾伦这样做的理由。但利威尔仍想知道为何艾伦不选择信任自己——是否这么多年艾伦从没真正相信过他？这个想法使他内心隐隐作痛。

“下次来找我，艾伦。不要独自承担。”

“好的，兵长。”艾伦说，满含疲惫，“我知道我应该告诉你，但我不知道为什么我没这样做。”他那张虚张声势的冷冰冰的面具裂出一道缝隙，如同一个19岁的孩子，看上去如此迷茫，好像连他自己也无法理解这一切。

“那我有给过你一个不能信任我的理由吗？”利威尔问。

“……”

艾伦沉思了一会儿，“没有。”他说，“但我想，也许你已经不再相信我了。”

当人们对他说这样的话时 ——通常他们不会这么做，碍于利威尔士兵长名声在外，利威尔会感到震惊而困惑。他的思维停止了一瞬间。他忍不住想去问艾伦—— _是我做了什么让你会这样想？_ ，这样的想法充斥着他的大脑。

他错过了艾伦，并看着他越走越远。而今利威尔终于意识到，如果他还没失去艾伦，那很快他会的。

是利威尔的好心害他陷入如此困境，因为他认为 _我需要解决这个问题 _。他花费了无数时间，企图以自己的方式激励艾伦，毫无察觉，直到有天艾伦突然说：“兵长，我需要更多一对一的实战演练。”__

__

__比起使用立体机动装置的士兵，更多时候艾伦是以巨人的形态战斗的。利威尔经常见到他独自一人在射击场全神贯注的练习，但他需要一个真正的对手。于是利威尔同意了。_ _

__

__他们到达训练场时，午后的阳光正好透过树叶的缝隙，轻柔地落在地面。艾伦穿着一身黑，如同玛莱人口中的恶魔。每逢空气中的气温逐渐攀升，他们就脱去一件外衣，而当利威尔躲过艾伦的拳头，视线滑过他的身体时，他不由得的想， _该死的，你是什么时候—— _____

____ _ _

____利威尔赢了大多数比赛，尽管艾伦把节奏控制的很不错，并贡献了一个漂亮的滑铲。途中利威尔狠狠的咬破了脸颊内侧，直到他在舌尖尝到血腥味。艾伦今天表现很好，无论多少次利威尔把他摔在地上，他的眼睛始终坚定不移，满含决心。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____他们又坚持了一个小时，艾伦走到旁边去喝水，水溢了出来，顺着他光滑的胸口滴下。利威尔的思绪顺着那滴水流下，大脑逐渐变得空白。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____艾伦放下水壶，向利威尔走去，双手放在两侧，并不是为了战斗。或者至少不是利威尔期待的那样。他的心被冻住了，心跳也微不可闻——冰块是不会跳动的。他的胸膛里弥漫着一股寒意。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____他们之间的距离慢慢消失了，随着艾伦逐渐靠近。这个吻如同夏日的骤雨和划破天际的闪电，无法避免。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____他隐藏着这股渴望究竟有多久了？无从得知。可这股渴望就像被深埋地下的宝藏，等待某天重见天日。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____但这是错误的，利威尔 _不能_ 放任它生长。_ _ _ _

____“滚开，艾伦。” 利威尔说，狠狠推开了他的胸膛。_ _ _ _

____艾伦被推开了，他跌跌撞撞的走回来，保持了一个稍远的距离，意有所指，“我不认为你是这样想的，兵长。”_ _ _ _

____他们无言地凝视着对方。除了随风摇曳的树枝和树叶的轻柔沙沙声，一切都静谧无声。但它应该震耳欲聋，席卷着摧毁这阵宁静，如同它在利威尔的大脑中所做的一样。_ _ _ _

____“我们应该回去了。” 利威尔说，他往地上啐了口血，脸颊内侧的伤口还没愈合，正流着血。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“你没参加会议。”艾伦控诉着。他突然出现，在利威尔刚准备离开时猛敲着门。至少这次他在这儿，至少这次他愿意倾诉，利威尔无可奈何的想。_ _ _ _

____“我被告知没必要出席。”他说。_ _ _ _

____艾伦凝视着他，碧绿的眼睛闪闪发光。他向利威尔走了一步，“你听说那个计划了吗？”_ _ _ _

____“韩吉和我谈过。” 利威尔答道。_ _ _ _

____尽管直觉告诉他应该和艾伦拉开距离，可身体却一动不动，只直直的望着艾伦的眼睛。这房间太小了，无处可退。_ _ _ _

____“就这样？”艾伦步步紧逼，“真的吗？你根本不在乎希斯特利亚？”_ _ _ _

____“我当然在乎，那你想要我怎么做？” 利威尔的神经‘啪’的折断了，他厉声道，“这是我们最好的计划了。没人对它满意，但我们已经做了所有能做的，希斯特利亚也明白。”_ _ _ _

____“但…但这是错误的。”艾伦说，“所有人都视而不见，这个计划令人恶心，毫无作用。如果埃尔文团长在这儿——”，说到这儿，他顿住了。_ _ _ _

____“我不知道埃尔文会不会有更好的计划。” 利威尔说。他也希望此时能问埃尔文，寻求一个前进的方向。可他越是思考这种可能，越是从中感受到一股撕裂心脏的绝望。_ _ _ _

____艾伦的眼睛满含后悔，他知道自己问出了一个错误的问题，可他仍忍不住问：_ _ _ _

____“那他会眼睁睁看着这一切发生吗？”_ _ _ _

____“我不知道。”利威尔重复道。他曾在帕拉蒂岛的码头上独坐多少个深夜，一次次思考这个问题，“过去我会肯定的回答这个问题。但现在看来，也许我并没有自认为的那么了解他。”_ _ _ _

____“我也曾认为我了解阿尔明。”艾伦说，“也许以前是的。可现在我不再这样认为了，他也是，而且似乎认为这一切——这样一切都好。”_ _ _ _

____“我们都是这样认为的。” 利威尔说。_ _ _ _

____艾伦的双拳握紧了，“我之所以站在这儿，只是因为我的父亲需要一个孩子继承巨人之力。我不会让这件事再一次发生在别人身上。事实上，我不知道吉克为什么会让父亲这样做。”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____这一瞬间，利威尔确信他看见了艾伦内心深处某个隐秘之处。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“你想要个孩子吗，利威尔？”艾伦突然问，怔怔的望着利威尔。_ _ _ _

____这个问题让他暗暗吃了一惊，但利威尔依然摆出一副处变不惊，冷静的回答道：_ _ _ _

____“不是在这样的世界，不。”_ _ _ _

____这个答案似乎让艾伦很满意，他点了点头，“那我希望终有一日，这个世界能配得上你。”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____利威尔去看艾伦。在他那双深不见底，变幻莫测的绿色的眼睛里，利威尔渴望去抓住某些难以名状之物。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____那天晚上艾伦睡在了他的床上，理直气壮的像他本就该在那儿，利威尔默不作声。艾伦蜷缩着，就像尼古拉给他们展示的海里的奇怪生物一样。突然，他感受到后背传了一阵温暖的湿意，艾伦安静的哭泣着，眼泪浸湿他的后背，身体随着哭泣而微微颤抖，时不时从喉咙里溢出一声抽噎。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____利威尔轻轻握住他的手指，十指相缠，直至酣然入睡。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____他们相安无事了很长一段时间，艾伦既没有来他的房间，也没在他的床上过夜，这让利威尔松了一口气，却又隐隐痛苦。但他能感觉到某些事正在发生，艾伦在那条线的边缘试探，不容置否。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____那天艾伦去了码头，时近午夜，已经很晚，却又迫近黎明，意味时间尚早。除了利威尔身旁的灯以外，一切被黑暗湮灭。他常常在无法入睡的夜晚来这儿静坐，今夜的海面很平静，细小的海浪正轻柔的拍打着停泊的船只。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“你在这儿做什么？”艾伦问。_ _ _ _

____“拉屎。”利威尔翻了个白眼，“我看起来像在干什么？”_ _ _ _

____“沉思。”_ _ _ _

____利威尔不耐烦的啧了一声。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____码头对他们两人而言足够宽敞了，但艾伦靠的很近，当他转过来时，他的脸几乎要贴上利威尔。_ _ _ _

____“什么时候我们才能彼此坦诚呢？”艾伦喃喃自语。_ _ _ _

____“我一直对你很诚实，艾伦。”_ _ _ _

____“那什么时候我们才可以停止避而不谈？”_ _ _ _

____利威尔看着他，他们的脸只相距几英尺，艾伦的眼睛停在了利威尔的嘴唇上，而他既该死的害怕，却又充满渴望。_ _ _ _

____“你到底想说什么？” 利威尔挣扎着开口，他想要自己听起来无比愤怒，可这愤怒显得过于苍白了。_ _ _ _

____“我在想你。”艾伦说，好像是在说着这世上最简单不过的事情，“每时每刻。”_ _ _ _

____“你是我唯一能接受的人。”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____艾伦第二次吻上来时，比第一次更加凶狠。他的手环在利威尔的脖子上，用舌头撬开了利威尔的嘴唇，用舌尖勾住了他的舌尖，利威尔在吻里化为灰烬。他沉溺在这个吻里，如果不需要氧气，那这个吻可以持续到永远。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____直到利威尔重新意识到这是哪儿，他们才气喘吁吁的分开。无论现在是几点，总有人能轻而易举的找到他们。他回过神来，被这个吻所迷惑的疑问纷至沓来，“艾伦——”_ _ _ _

____“我没多少时间了。”艾伦打断他。_ _ _ _

____“你剩下的时间难道不应该和我呆在一起吗？”_ _ _ _

____“这是我的选择，就像你经常说的那样。”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____这一次利威尔不打算让艾伦滚蛋了，也许生活终于耗尽了他所有精力，也许没有任何东西可以让他放弃对艾伦·耶格尔的渴望，需求与保护欲。那股交错着的可怕情感终于破茧而出，振翅高飞。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____他们去了利威尔的房间，一旦他允许自己去触摸艾伦的皮肤，一切就无法再停下了。他的手指抚过每一块肌肉，最终停在艾伦的胸膛前，感受他的心脏在下面砰砰跳动。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____艾伦的声音平静又虔诚，像个祈祷者，一遍遍的念着利威尔的名字。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____从他十五岁开始，利威尔就一直在注视着艾伦。但现在他赤身裸体，眼里流露出欲望，在利威尔心里，他现在毫无疑问是个男人了。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____艾伦在地板上和他做爱，背部抵着墙。他们几乎没在床上做过，如同野兽。他总会刻意延长这一切，让艾伦的身体彻底放松下来。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“你从哪儿学来这种做爱方式？”有一天晚上，利威尔突发奇想。他们的身体紧贴在一起，气喘吁吁，汗水打湿了头发。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____艾伦那双满含情欲的眼睛朦胧的看着利威尔，有点困惑，“一些书吧，我猜。就是那些有下流图片的，当然大部分只是幻想。”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____利威尔想知道他的脑子里究竟有多少想法——但他迫使自己不去想。艾伦是他唯一想做爱的人。利威尔想知道他的全部。然而在内心深处，他渐渐地意识到这是不可能的。唯一能确认的是，当艾伦放松下来，哭泣着重复他的名字；或者是在深夜为利威尔带来一杯红茶，打扫他的房间时，利威尔才能从中一窥过去的艾伦。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____只是艾伦。_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“我这里曾有块伤疤。”艾伦说，用手指了指他的左肩的肱二头肌，“我打架时摔在了石头上，爸爸不得已给我缝了几针，妈妈和三笠都很生气。”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____但当利威尔的手指在他的皮肤上滑过时，艾伦的肩膀上什么都没有。_ _ _ _

____“但自从我使用巨人之力后…它就消失了。既没留下任何痕迹，也没花费多少时间，它就是，消失了。有时候我会怀念那块伤疤。”_ _ _ _

____而现在艾伦只剩下心上的疤，代表了所有的他的痛苦。他所做的一切，所遭受的一切，都是为了这块伤疤。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____也许我错了。_ 利威尔想，_也许你真正需要的是爱。 _可他不确定究竟是谁需要爱，不过当他们接吻时，这个想法总会飘散至远方，消失不见。__ _ _

____ _ _

____如果这场在玛莱的鲁莽作战是艾伦做出过的最不后悔的选择，那利威尔必须得承认，他从没真正理解过艾伦。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____他独自去了艾伦的牢房，但只是站在外面。他们隔着栏杆，双手交握。利威尔的怒火平息了，但残存的烟雾仍盘旋在他们周围，如同一个空洞的威胁。_ _ _ _

____“我拥有了战锤的巨人。”艾伦说。_ _ _ _

____“我听说了。”_ _ _ _

____艾伦偏过头，试图在利威尔的脸上寻找一个答案，“每天晚上，我都在想离开牢房去找你。”_ _ _ _

____“别这样做。” 利威尔说，他的手从栏杆上离开，被艾伦触摸过的地方仿若留下灼伤。_ _ _ _

____“你会让我去找吉克吗？”_ _ _ _

____“我还没有决定，相信我，你不会错过的。”_ _ _ _

____“事实上，它是由我来决定的。”_ _ _ _

____利威尔笑了，既尖锐又刻薄，“我希望你不是真的这样想的。你以为韩吉和我还会再让你做出任何决定吗？”_ _ _ _

____“那你究竟打算如何关住我，兵长？”艾伦走上前，双手紧紧握住栏杆，这让利威尔不由的舔了舔嘴唇。_ _ _ _

____“你打算再踢我一次吗？”_ _ _ _

____利威尔危险的眯起了眼睛，“听起来你希望我这样做。”_ _ _ _

____“可能吧。”艾伦耸了耸肩。_ _ _ _

____厌恶感使他觉得恶心，对他自己，对这个世界施加在他们身上的，以及他们对彼此施加的暴力，“我就会像你的上级一样惩罚你。” 利威尔说。_ _ _ _

____“还是像惩罚情人一样惩罚我吧。”_ _ _ _

____这些话再一次激起了他的愤怒。他甩开了艾伦的牢门，退后一步，语速飞快，“滚出来，把你留在这儿也不过是浪费空间，反正你是自愿的。”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____艾伦慢慢的走出来，似乎在观察这是不是个陷阱。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____利威尔把艾伦推在栏杆上，他的手指从艾伦的胸膛上一路滑下，到他的小腹，摩挲着他阴茎的轮廓，直到他完全勃起。_ _ _ _

____“这就是你一直期盼的吗？” 利威尔温和地问，“当你在牢笼里期盼着去找我的时候？”_ _ _ _

____“是的。”艾伦喘息着。“是的”_ _ _ _

____利威尔向后退了几步，打量着艾伦潮红的脸庞，起伏的呼吸和下身的勃起。_ _ _ _

____“这就是你怎么惩罚情人的吗？你这个混蛋。”艾伦说。_ _ _ _

____利威尔充耳不闻，再一次拉开了距离，“你还是不能见耶莱娜和吉克，至少在没有我的允许时不行。你必须时刻待在我或者104期生的旁边，希望你能继续保持礼貌。”_ _ _ _

____艾伦舔了舔嘴唇，他的眼睛里深处闪着的火焰与欲望，“我做出了正确的选择，你不能永远像对待囚犯那样对待我。”_ _ _ _

____利威尔摇了摇头，愤怒再一次刺穿了他，他的双拳紧握，在原地站定。艾伦试图激怒他，但真正可怕的是利威尔希望自己被他激怒。_ _ _ _

____“去穿件该死的衬衫。”他指着艾伦的牢房命令道。_ _ _ _

____“跟着我。”他看着艾伦穿好了衣服，“你的房间在西翼，和我以及其他长官的房间一起，所以不要有任何半夜偷溜出去见吉克，或是他的同党的愚蠢想法。”_ _ _ _

____“那可以去找你吗？”_ _ _ _

____“也不要任何诸如此类的该死的想法。” 利威尔厉声道，他走在艾伦的前面，带他去了房间。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____艾伦当然该死的会这样想。不可避免的，仅仅是在几晚之后，他就站在了利威尔的门前。艾伦的存在感太强了，简直无处不在。他的愤怒仍栩栩如生，由于艾伦的所作所为，以及对他信任的辜负，再一次的辜负。可他仍旧渴望艾伦。脸颊内侧的伤口至今尚未痊愈。_ _ _ _

____“我没多少时间了，利威尔。”艾伦说，他眼中藏有一个疑问。_ _ _ _

____两年了，而这些话仍刺痛了利威尔，在他身上留下了痕迹，如同他砍下巨人的后颈般狠厉。因为这不是哄骗，而是事实。_ _ _ _

____“我他妈知道。” 利威尔吼着说，像是对一个素昧平生的陌生人，一个他曾认为了解或了解过的人。_ _ _ _

____爱不足够让他们相互了解。尽管利威尔从没真正了解过艾伦，尽管他知道艾伦是一头无法被不可驯服的美丽的怪物，这世间没有他的牢笼，他还是为他而来。_ _ _ _

____“不要浪费时间了。”艾伦听起来宛如一块满是锯齿的，破碎的玻璃，伤痕累累又脆弱不堪，“我还没有原谅你，但我知道你永远是我最不后悔的选择。”_ _ _ _

____利威尔应该拒绝。他应该厉声质问 _“你不原谅我？”_ ，然后直接走开。可现在，他比以往的任何时候都更客观的看着艾伦——尽管他已经航行了很久，离开了港口，前往了一个神秘的新世界。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____但岁月使他筋疲力尽，爱情以他人生中从未有过的方式让他疲惫。而当艾伦待在他的床上时，这世间的一切都消失了，归于平静。艾伦就是他心上那道永恒的伤疤。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____最后这场性爱变得温柔又脆弱，好像他们在向彼此证明什么，艾伦和他做爱就像彼此已经破碎。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____如果这些事能藏在一个漂亮的谎言背后，一切都会很好，如果能让他相信这一切不过是肉体上的吸引。但某些如同珠宝一样深沉又珍贵的东西在朝他伸手，那是艾伦的一部分，在独自呼唤着他。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____他这里曾拥有一块伤疤。_ 利威尔盯着艾伦肩膀处光滑的皮肤想。他想是否还有什么别的东西随着这块伤疤一同消失了，而有朝一日，艾伦是否能重新变成他所认识的那个人。_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> 经过最终的确认，这是一篇艾利，是我的水平太差没看出具体的攻受，也因为种种原因先入为主的认为这是一篇利艾。作者太太的原文还是很美，是我没具体问清，一切都是我的责任，我删号谢罪。


End file.
